


Bite Me

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Black Widow Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, F/F, Flirting, Strangers to Lovers, Suggestive Themes, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The reader is a vampire going about their everyday life when a beautiful woman wanders into the village bar takes a seat beside them. When Natalia leaves with another man - another vampire - the reader follows them outside and makes a terrifying discovery: Natalia is a vampire hunter. Is that enough to stop the reader from chasing Natalia, even though her finding out the truth would mean certain death? Absolutely not.BWB - A2: Vampire
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Black Widow Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906966
Kudos: 59





	Bite Me

Damp to the core, your bones cold and aching more than normal, you tugged the dark cloak from your shoulders and tossed it over the bar. Johnny narrowed his gaze in your direction, orange embers prickling across his skin in annoyance. The air warmed around you, shimmering with an unspoken threat as he continued drying out a few pint glasses.

Lacking the energy to piss off the bartender tonight, especially since you were in desperate need of a drink, you hung the dripping fabric on a hook beside the fire. The flames grew and the temperature spiked so sharply that steam began to rise from your thick cloak. A quick touch confirmed that it was drying already and you blew Johnny a kiss as you sat back down.

Ever astute and always able to guess your mood, or perhaps just accustomed to your particular brand of moping over the year of daily visits to his run down joint, Johnny poured you your usual drink and slid it down the counter. “Still waiting on those gems, by the way.”

“I’m working on it,” you said sweetly, eyes flickering shut as you savoured that first, delicious sip. Johnny always made the best cocktails around, the balance of blood and alcohol perfect every single time. Just enough vodka to give it a sharp bite and the precise amount of sweet, sucrose syrup to compliment the thick metallic undertones of AB+. “I’ll have the gems by Friday.”

“You’d better,” Johnny warned, a dark fire burning in his eyes. In the blink of an eye, he was standing before you, his hands wrapped tightly around your wrist. Up this close, you could practically feel his magic clawing over your skin, tearing through every inch of flesh like a thousand burning knives.

You hissed at the intense burning pain that shot up your arms, your fingers trembling as the perfectly smooth skin began to turn to ash. As you tried to pull away, Johnny’s grip only grew tighter. His voice low like hellfire itself, he muttered, “Wishes don’t come free. I expect payment.”

“You’ll get the gems, I swear. Now please… You know I can’t pay you if you kill me.”

The jinn accepted your desperation as all the confirmation he needed and pulled away, fingers still alight with twisting flames. “I will so enjoy killing you if you let me down again, though.” Johnny glanced over your shoulder towards the door, his lips turning up in a smirk that left your insides curling. It was never good news when a jinn smiled. Turning his back on you, he hummed, “Enjoy your evening.”

Before you could ask what he meant, a red headed woman appeared – human – and asked, “Is this seat taken?”

Standards of beauty changed over the decades but you knew she would be considered a stunner in any century. Her curls were perfectly placed, light and delicate despite the heavy storm outside, and framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were piercing green, watching everyone in the bar with such intensity that you were surprised they couldn’t feel the physical touch of her attention.

Cheeks rosy from the heat, she smelt sweet like a field of flowers in the height of spring. Her pulse beat gently beneath her blemish free skin, a steady rhythm, almost hypnotic. As you regarded her with such interested, you noted that she too studied you in a similar way. Young, keen of eye and interested. Oh, yes. She was perfect.

You licked your lips, practically able to taste her already. How delightful, this evening might not be a waste after all. Gesturing to the empty chair, you sung, “Absolutely not. Please, join me, miss…”

“Natalia,” she replied softly, her light accent like music to your ears.

“What brings you to our little corner of the world, Natalia? You must be quite far from home.”

She smiled, so sweet and innocent. It was an intoxicating combination but there was something else beneath the surface that captured your attention even more. Something different, a strength and determination you rarely found in humans. And wasn’t it just the most alluring discovery.

Twirling a piece of hair around her finger, she said loftily, “I was sent by my family to search for certain individuals across the continent.”

“Fascinating. May I buy you a drink?”

Natalia nodded, gratitude rolling off her in waves. As Johnny took her order, you studied Natalia more closely, having meant what you said: she was fascinating, unlike any human you’d spoken to before. She spoke no lies and yet still hid the truth of her presence from you with ease.

You wondered exactly who she had been sent to find, what her family were searching for and whether they would miss their precious daughter once you took her for yourself. The latter hardly mattered; their grief would hardly stop you.

As she sipped at the fruity wine, Natalia said, “You didn’t give me your name.”

Leaning in, surprised when she matched the motion, you whispered conspiratorially, “Give your name to no-one, Natalia. The fae are everywhere.” Her amused laugh was as soft as everything else about her, from the gentle curves of her body beneath her tremendously well fitted clothes to the glimmer in her eye. Your hand hovered over hers and a smile tugged at her lips as it came to rest comfortably, flesh to flesh. “You may call me Winter.”

“Are you as cold hearted as the icy flurries your name conjures?”

“Aren’t you sharp as a thorn?”

Her gaze flickered to her periphery, focused briefly on the shadow of a man that passed by on his way out. She returned her attention to you and took another sip of her drink as she watched your reflections in the glass bottles that lined the wall, the sweet wine moistening her lips in a tantalising way. “Don’t get too close; you might cut yourself.”

“I’m not scared of a little blood, love.”

“How long have you lived here, Winter?”

The question surprised you but then you had deduced Natalia to be quite the surprising woman. You considered the truth – that you had been living in this small village with a hundred other creatures of the night for over three hundred years – but decided instead to go for an answer on the vaguer side. Humans tended to take that better than tales of immortality. “Quite a while. Why?”

She shrugged and you half wondered if she was listening to you at all. “Merely curious. Do you not find the solitude draining?”

“I can live a peaceful life here where I might not elsewhere in the world. I favour freedom above all else.”

“I understand,” Natalia replied, her attention now clearly on the other side of the room. You followed her gaze but could not find anything of interest other than three of the youngest members of the community (another vampire barely past his first century, an imp that traded souls for a lesser demon and a human with extraordinary psychic abilities) playing a rousing game of dominoes. “It is difficult to live when others impose unfair duties upon you.”

“Are your duties unfair?”

Her glass sat empty now as she lightly fingered at the stem. “They are necessary. My family expects the best and I do what I can to deliver on the promises I made.”

“Sounds tough.” Your gaze flickered to her exposed neck, soft and pure as fresh snow and just begging to be bitten. Desire flared inside you, the need driven further by the new blood in your system. Rolling your tongue over your sharp teeth, you muttered, “Perhaps I can help you unwind.”

The advance went straight over Natalia’s head. She pulled her hand free and slipped it inside her pocket, a hardness settling across her features. “Do you know that man, Winter? Short brown hair, dark skin. Attractive.”

Your spirits plummeted as her disinterest became clear. A shame – for you knew that Natalia would taste as wonderful as she looked and you lamented losing your chance to drink from her to another of your kind – but you would get over it. Leaning back in your chair, you said, “That would be Greggory.”

“Thanks.” With that sharp response, Natalia strode across the bar directly to their table. The four spoke for a few moments before she left the bar, Greggory in quick pursuit. He flung a wicked grin in your direction and licked his lips, fangs extended ready for the drink.

You should have stayed put in the warm and dry but you were driven by curiosity. What could she possibly have seen in Greggory of all creatures? You grabbed your cloak from the wall, the fabric now stone dry and like a warm hug around your body, and snuck around the back of the bar.

Greggory was backing Natalia against the alley wall. She wore a hard expression, illuminated in bright flashes of lightning, but you could not pick out her words above the constant rumbling of thunder. You crept closer as he leaned into her space, brought his lips down to her neck and then -

He collapsed in a heap on the ground, a sharp wooden stake protruding from his chest. Natalia sprinkled a dust over his body and it disintegrated in a matter of moments. She turned on her heels to head back inside and saw you standing there, mouth agape in shock.

Running her fingers through her damp hair, Natalia said calmly, “I can explain.”

“You – Greggory… He…” You took a slow step backwards, every instinct alert as she matched the step.

Natalia held up her hands in a soothing action, although it did little to quell your fears. This was a safe place, hidden from hunters for centuries. There were literally thousands of spells placed around the perimeter to stop outsiders from stumbling across the threshold, from learning its location and passing it on to those that wished you and your fellow creatures of darkness harm.

Another step closer and Natalia said, “It’s alright. He was a vampire.”

“No shit.”

“I swear, it is the truth. My family, we hunt monsters like him and eliminate the threat.” You remained frozen to the spot as she closed the gap between you, those beautiful eyes filled with genuine concern. As she cupped your cheek, rain drops rolling down her cheeks like cleansing tears as the water washed away the bloody spots on her face, Natalia whispered, “You’re safe now. I promise.”

You swallowed deeply, searching for any sign of deception in her words. You found nothing but sincerity and it hit you like an ogre’s punch to the gut: she truly didn’t realise you weren’t human. A frantic chuckle fell from your lips and soon developed into outright hysteria. If the forces of the universe thought this was funny…

“You killed him. Just like that.”

“Yeah.” Brushing her thumb across your bottom lip, sparks danced at each gentle brush. Natalia pressed the lightest kiss to the corner of your mouth, lingering a heated moment before she pulled away. “Earlier, you said something about helping me unwind. Is that offer still on the table?”

“I…”

“I understand if not. It’s a lot to take in, vampires and hunters and watching me kill a guy but… He wasn’t a person. Not really. He was a monster.”

You squeezed your eyes shut, grateful for the thick cover of darkness that the storm provided. That monster, bratty and ridiculous though he could be, was your friend. Murdered before your eyes. Murdered by the woman you were very much still considering taking to bed, a woman that would kill you if she knew the truth.

Drawing back from her touch, you met Natalia’s gaze and knew you had already made up your mind. What was the afterlife for if not for making stupid decisions and chasing danger? By way of response, you captured her lips in a passionate kiss, moaning softly as her hands slipped around your waist and pulled you closer, her leg sliding perfectly between your and applying a delicious pressure to your core.

You devoured her in every way you could, shared her breath and touched every inch of her body that you could reach. She overwhelmed your senses, skin as sweet as sugar as you trailed kisses up her neck. Her pulse beat strongly beneath her skin, calling to you and it took every ounce of self control not to tear open her throat and drink from her.

It was too much, her sweat on your tongue and the heat of her body pressed against yours. You couldn’t help yourself. Mind clouded by pleasure, driven to cement the connection by your baser urges, you nipped at the sensitive skin over her pulse point, sharp and clean as you dug your teeth into her flesh.

Natalia drew back sharply, something almost akin to fear flickering across her eyes. Not directed towards you. Rather, you realised with a jolt, she was afraid of what she might want. It vanished instantly, replaced by a thick lust, dark and needy as she flung you against the wall and hissed, “Do it again. Bite me. Make me bleed.”

Suffice to say, you didn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
